


215

by KaiRaine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Valentine's Day Fluff, i know it’s late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiRaine/pseuds/KaiRaine
Summary: Magnus’ living room is overtaken by vases of roses. Almost 18 dozen roses. Almost. And it’s infuriating him trying to figure out why.





	215

Magnus didn’t remember exactly when things got so out of hand. He tried to recall when a single rose, or even a dozen, on Valentine’s Day had turned into over two hundred. He looked around his home at the sea of red flowers and shook his head in amazement.

“Where do you even get so many roses on Valentine’s Day?” He asked his husband incredulously.

“I order them a month in advance and have them delivered.” Alec answered with that smile that still floors him, even after all these years.

Magnus just shook his head again. “Two centuries and you continue to surprise me, Alexander.”

“In good ways, I hope.”

“All the best ways,” Magnus confirmed.

He took in again the floral jungle which had overrun their living room. He’d long since given up trying to convince Alec that there were better uses for their wealth than flowers in vases. Alec liked the flowers, or at least liked buying them for Magnus, who had been indifferent to them at first. Now though, Magnus loved them. He couldn’t imagine the loft without the tulips on his beside table, the marigolds on the dining table, and even the roses, red on Valentine’s Day and rainbow on their anniversary. A home without flowers in it was a home without his angel in it and Magnus would never wish for that.

  
“You know I love your flowers, my love, but why so many?”

Alec chuckled. “Every year you ask me that, and every year my answer is the same.”

“You just tell me not to worry about it. That you never buy one rose less or more than what you mean to,” Magnus remembered.

“And I don’t,” Alec said. “Why can’t you just let it be a mystery?”

“Because every year it feels like there are more of them,” Magnus answered, gesturing to what could be no less than fifteen dozen roses.

“There are,” Alec agreed, his face deadpan.

That threw Magnus for a loop. He had been certain the count was increasing at some interval, but every year? He thought he’d done well at exaggerating but Alec’s face could not be more serious as he searched the depths of those hazel eyes for answers.

When he came up empty aside from the frustration caused by his lover’s growing smirk he asked, “But, why, Alexander?”

“Count them,” was all he said in return. He kissed Magnus tenderly and was gone the next moment, off to the institute for work.

* * *

 When Magnus’ last client for the day canceled, he figured he had nothing better to do. Alec’s cheeky order to count the roses was stuck in his head. He spent a while contemplating ways to make his husband regret being so smug and withholding information from him, but he quickly realized the best revenge was simply to solve the riddle.

He imbued each rose with a hint of magic as he counted, so he’d know which ones he’d already included by the way they glowed blue. He counted well past the fifteen dozen he’d first estimated. When he got to the last rose he frowned, confused.

215

Two hundred and fifteen roses. Just one rose short of eighteen dozen.

But that couldn’t be right.

He reached out with his magic, trying to find the flower he had missed, but every one he encountered had his magic signature already on it. He hadn’t missed a single one.

But he couldn’t fathom why the odd number.

He pulled out his phone to text his shadowhunter.

To Alexander: _216 roses._

The reply was almost instant. _Is there really? Shouldn’t be._

_Actually there are 215 but I think I’ve misplaced one._

_You haven’t. That’s how many there should be._

So Alec had intended for there to be an uneven number of roses? But why in Lilith’s name would he buy one less rose than the next full dozen?

_216 would’ve made for a full 18 dozen._

_I didn’t want a full 18 dozen. I wanted 215 exactly._

Magnus was more perplexed now than when he had first started counting. An order this size, no florist would have dealt in odd numbers. Which means Alec would have had to have ordered the full eighteen dozen.

So, why had he seemingly tossed one away? What _had_ he done with it anyway? And what significance did that number hold? And for that matter, why was the amount always increasing?

Alec, who bought him his first dozen roses on their twelfth Valentine’s day together had somehow gotten all the way up to 215.

And suddenly, something in Magnus’ mind clicked. He picked up his phone to text Alec, but the front door opened right then, revealing his husband in all his angelic glory, still looking as young as he had on their first Valentine’s Day, when he’d brought just a single rose. Magnus couldn’t help but smirk at how sappy and yet incredibly sweet his beloved was.

“Two hundred and fifteen years,” he breathed as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Hmmm?” He hummed amusedly, and Magnus could feel it from the place his lips connected to skin.

“Two hundred and fifteen Valentine’s Days together,” the warlock clarified, pulling way to look his husband in the eyes. “That’s why 215 roses. One for each year we’ve gotten to celebrate how much I love you.”

The way Alec’s face lit up was enough to tell Magnus he was right. He hadn’t thought it was possible to still fall more in love with the man in his arms, but here he was, heart swelling.

“You romantic old sap,” he chuckled softly before closing the space between them and kissing his one true love breathless, thanking every god and angel for bringing them together all that time ago.

When he reluctantly pulled away, he realized there was still one question he hadn’t answered.

“Where did you find a florist willing to give you 17 dozen and 11 roses?”

Alec laughed and Magnus was sure nothing could ever be a more beautiful sound.

“Amelie has been helping me with this project from the very beginning. Lovely Seelie currently living in Ecuador. She hooks me up.”

Of course. Only a fellow immortal would do something like that. And only a friend would tolerate that request from a shadowhunter. Downworlder and shadowhunter relations had improved a thousand fold in the past two centuries, but deeply ingrained prejudices die slowly. Magnus should have known.

He shook his head and pulled his husband into another awed, grateful kiss, dragging him gradually back to their bedroom.

“Don’t we have dinner reservations?” Alec mumbled against his mouth, a breathy laugh accompanying it.

“We have time,” Magnus insisted and he was met with no more resistance.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see. But that’s because long time no write. Anyway, this is mostly unedited but it’s 1:30 AM so…
> 
> I’m on tumblr @allicareaboutishowyoufeel


End file.
